Un año junto a ti
by Yuyu204
Summary: Un año ha pasado...desde que Kuroko Tetsuya y yo Akashi Seijuro nos encontramos después de la Winter Cup. Quien hubiera dicho que la persona que me venció se convertiria en lo más importante para mi. Esta historia esta vivida por el propio Akashi por lo que será muy subjetivo. Espero que os guste


**Un año junto a ti.**

Todo empezó después de mi primera derrota. Si, Tetsuya me derrotó. En un principio me sentí frustrado, pero...tras unos días comprendí que era feliz de volver a ser yo mismo, aunque hubiera perdido un partido había ganado algo más importante: mi amistad con mi salvador.

Actualmente ha pasado un año desde que recobramos nuestra amistad, y esta noche hemos quedado para celebrarlo. Hace unos días, le comenté a Tetsuya sobre mi idea, él se extrañó por ello, (quien no se iba a extrañar?) Pero acabó asintiendo.

* * *

 **~ _Flashback_ ~**

*l _lamada telefónica_ *

 **Akashi:** _Buenas Tetsuya, lo siento por llamar tan tarde_

 **Kuroko:** _Sei, ya te he dicho que no importa que me llames tarde, si estoy  
durmiendo no te contestaré. Pero dime qué quieres, no estaré dormido  
pero tengo sueño_

 **Akashi:** _Jaja, sabes que día es el martes de la semana que viene?_

 **Kuroko:** _Eh? Que yo sepa, no es el cumpleaños de nadie... espera, no vendrá algún escritor famoso verdad? ~dijo con emoción~_

 **Akashi:** _Lo siento pero no es eso... es que...el martes hará un año de que recobramos nuestra amistad. Pensé que podríamos celebrarlo_

 **Kuroko:** _Ah? Enserio? Ya ha pasado un año? Normalmente estas cosas no se celebran, pero si te hace ilusión por mi vale._

 **Akashi:** _Entonces te veo el martes a las 8pm donde siempre._

 **Kuroko:** _Ok, buenas noches Sei ~escuché un bostezo~_

 **Akashi:** _Que tengas bonitos sueños Tetsuya_

*C _orté la llamada*_

 _~fin Flashback~_

* * *

Pensar en Tetsuya diciendo mi nombre me hace sentir muy feliz, recuerdo que realmente le costó perder la formalidad y llamarme por mi nombre, aunque todos los esfuerzos han valido la pena ya que ahora lo dice sin avergonzarse por ello.

En un principio intenté convencerle mediante la negociación pero lo conseguí gracias a quedarme un fin de semana en su casa y prohibirle el batido de Vainilla hasta que dijera mi nombre. Reconozco que fui algo tramposo, pero... Tetsuya es un chico muy terco, aunque forma parte de su encanto.

Por mi mente pasan todos esos momentos felices que hemos vivido juntos,como pasear por el parque, comer juntos, jugar a baloncesto, su visita a Rakuzan cuando Seirin vino de excursión a Kyoto etc...

Pero no solo fue felicidad, también hubo bastantes retos complicados que tuve que superar para ser el mejor amigo de Tetsuya, entre ellos Seirin,  
mis excompañeros de Teiko, Ogiwara y finalmente...Nigou. Ese perro me odiaba, realmente fue doloroso ver los ojos de Tetsuya con un cuerpo de perro mirandome con ira. Pero aquel día todo cambió.

~ _Flashback_ ~

Acababa de acabar la temporada de exámenes, Tetsuya y yo estudiamos juntos y al parecer...mi capacidad de estudios y la suya eran diferentes por lo que al acabar el último examen se desmayó y empezó a tener fiebre. Me sentí culpable, fui el responsable de que se sobre esforzara tanto, y tan pronto como supe la situación cogí el primer tren a Tokyo y me quedé con él hasta que se recuperara. A mi parecer, Nigou notó lo mucho que me preocupaba por su dueño por lo que me aceptó como persona.

~ _Fin Flashback_ ~

* * *

Tantos recuerdos han provocado que ya quedé poco para salir de casa, me puse una camisa blanca, unos jeans, unos zapatos negros, y para abrigarme me puse mi abrigo negro y una bufanda que me regaló Tetsuya hace un año. Entonces ya me fui hacia el tren que iba hacia Tokyo.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, era un tren de alta velocidad por lo que no había estudiantes gritando por doquier, y eso es algo que se agradece, sobretodo cuando voy a dar un gran paso en mi relación con Tetsuya.… Pues si, lo de la quedada para celebrar que hace un año recobramos nuestra amistad es simplemente una excusa, ya que mi plan es..confesarle mis sentimientos.

 **Realmente es aterrador ofrecer tu corazón a otra persona, especialmente cuando ni siquiera sabes los gustos del otro..**

 _Y si es hetero? Y si esta enamorado de otra persona? Y si me considera extraño y ya no vuelve a hablar conmigo?_

Sin embargo, también habían posibilidades de éxito.

 _Y si me correspondía? Y si podíamos ser novios y hacer las cosas que hacen los novios? Y si me permite pasar toda mi vida junto a él? Y  
si... puedo hacer en la vida real esos sueños..._NONONONO ES DEMASIADO PRONTO PARA ESO!

Siento las miradas de todos, creo que no debería pensar en esas cosas, y menos en un tren...pero...

Las dudas me mortifican, sin embargo, prefiero perder las esperanzas ahora que seguirlas teniendo durante años.

*U _nos minutos después_ *

Finalmente llegué a Tokyo, el lugar de encuentro no se encontraba muy lejos, aunque iba algo justo de tiempo. Tras una corta caminata llegué a una plaza que contenía una fuente, estaba iluminada ya que el sol se había puesto hace un rato. En ese momento me llegó un mensaje de Tetsuya

 **Sei, llegaré unos minutos tarde, es que Nigou quería verte y me ha costado salir de casa sin que se escapará**

Reí ante el comentario, y me senté en un banco cercano. En ese momento recordé el día, como fue que nos encontramos por casualidad justo aquí hace un año.

* * *

~ _Flashback_ ~

Decidí convocar a los titulares de Rakuzan para que se divirtieran un poco, ya que estaban muy consternados por la reciente derrota de hace unos días. Y si... realmente se animaron..

Mayuzumi se fue tranquilamente a la biblioteca y se puso a leer novelas ligeras. Nebuya se puso a comer todo lo que había en en cada restaurante por el que pasaba, Hayama empezó a proponerles carreras a la gente que veía por la calle. Unos chicos de un club de Voley lo entretuvieron  
bastantejeje.Y finalmente Reo se fue por ahí a comprar ropa...

Si...pues eso...que me quedé solo

El coche no nos iba a recoger hasta dentro de un par por lo que no podía volver al hotel. Por ese motivo decidí hacer un poco de turismo. No es que no conociera Tokyo, viví ahí hasta que empezó la secundaria, pero simplemente quería pasar el rato haciendo algo. De esta manera llegue a la plaza de la fuente, las luces combinaban diversos colores, y la música que emitía era muy relajante. En ese  
momento todas mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Al igual que todo,la música acabó y con la última nota un color celeste iluminó toda la fuente.

De repente, vi una pequeña figura con cabello celeste frente a mi, justo en el otro lado de la fuente. Ambos notamos la presencia del otro y nos ofrecimos una sonrisa casi inmutable. Entonces el peliceleste recibió una llamada, no llegué a oír lo que decía, pero me acerqué donde él estaba por pura inercia. Al verme dejó de hablar por teléfono y se acercó a mí.

 **Kuroko:** _Buenas noches Akashi-kun_

 **Akashi:** _Buenas noches Kuroko, que haces aquí?_

 **Kuroko:** _Había quedado con Kagami-kun pero... me acaba de decir que un chico le ha retado a una carrera y por eso llegará tarde. Y tu?_

 **Akashi:** _Estaba con mi equipo pero cada uno se ha ido por su cuenta. * me quedé pensando* creo que Hayama es quien ha retado a Kagami_

 **Kuroko:** _Si es Hayama-san significa que Kagami-kun tardará en llegar o no llegará_

 **Akashi:** _Puede ser, entonces...te gustaría que pasáramos este rato juntos?_

 **Kuroko:** _Claro, porque no_

Ambos cenamos juntos, Kuroko me presentó a su amado batido de Vainilla y estuvimos paseando sin rumbo hablando sobre cosas absurdas, hasta que..

 **Akashi:** _Achús_

 **Kuroko:** _Akashi-kun debería abrigarse más_

 **Akashi:** _Tienes razón, pero no pensé que estaría hasta tan tarde_ (aún que odiara admitirlo, tenia razón).

Entonces Kuroko se calló, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba puesta y me la colocó alrededor de mi cuello

 **Akashi:** _Kuroko, no puedo aceptarlo. Podrías enfermarte_

 **Kuroko:** _-Mi casa está cerca de aquí por lo que no me enfermaré, Akashi-kun tiene que reunirse con sus compañeros por lo que necesita protegerse del frío más que yo._

 **Akashi:** _Pero.._

 **Kuroko:** _Pero nada_ ~entonces hizo un puchero~

 **Akashi:** _Vale, te tomaré la palabra (_ ese puchero ha sido demasiado Kawaii)

 **Kuroko:** _Bien, entonces ya quedaremos otro dia_

 **Akashi:** _Claro, me ha gustado pasar esta noche contigo. Me he divertido mucho_

 **Kuroko:** _Yo también, lo digo enserio.._

Después de aquello Kuroko de se despidió y alejó hasta que lo perdí de vista. Y yo regresé donde estaban todos.

 **Ese día fue realmente muy importante para mí, fue la primera vez que había tenido una conversación sin que tuviera que actuar como un Akashi. Sin presiones ni falsedades.**

~ _fin Flashback_ ~

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta, Tetsuya ya había llegado a la plaza, iba con una chaqueta oscura, unos jeans y una bufanda roja. Me levanté del banco y me acerqué a él.

 **Kuroko:** Sei perdón por la tardanza

 **Akashi:** No pasa nada, estaba aqui pensando

 **Kuroko:** Pensando? Sobre que?

 **Akashi:** Sobre el día que nos conocimos.

Kuroko se sonrojo un poco, sonrió y dijo

 **-Feliz aniversario Seijuro**

No pude evitarlo y lo abracé de la emoción

 **-Feliz aniversario Tetsuya**

Este podía ser nuestro último abrazo por lo que no quise soltarlo, aunque noté que Tetsuya tampoco quería que el abrazo se terminara. Pero...Lo solté.

 **Akashi:** Tetsuya quiero decirte algo muy importante

 **Kuroko:** Claro, pero puedo decirte algo yo antes?

 **Akashi:** Por supuesto Tetsuya

 **-Sei, creo que...estoy enamorado de alguien ~dijo sonrojado~**

En ese momento mi corazón se rompió, él ya estaba enamorado de alguien, incluso si no le decía nada, él se confesaría a esa persona y saldrían juntos, lo que significa que no tendrá tanto tiempo para mí. Pero debía alegrarme por él, era mi obligación como su mejor amigo

-Me alegro por ti Tetsuya, seguro que esa persona es muy amable.

-Si -sonrió levemente- es muy amable, también es inteligente, divertido, cuidadoso, se  
preocupa mucho por mi, por algunos es temido, pero todos lo admiran. Él  
es la persona más genial que conozco.

*Pensamientos de Akashi*

Había alguien que se preocupa más por Tetsuya que yo? **No**

Quien estuvo a su lado este último año? **Yo**

Quien es la persona que más conoce a Tetsuya? **Yo, obviamente**

REALMENTE NO ENTIENDO PORQUE. PORQUE SE TIENE QUE ENAMORAR DE ALGÚN IDIOTA, TENIENDOME A MI?

 **\- Porque amas a otro? Si tienes delante a la persona que más te ama ~susurré~**

Mis lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, Tetsuya me miró, su rostro se acercó al mío y nuestros labios de unieron.

Fue un beso algo tímido, y no duró mucho pero...luego dijo las palabras que me convertirian en el hombre más feliz del universo.

 **-Akashi Seijuro, estoy enamorado de t** i


End file.
